Popołudnie fauna
by Akolitka
Summary: W Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie po raz pierwszy w historii ma się odbyć Rok Sztuki Mugolskiej. Jako pierwszy ma zostać wystawiony poemat taneczny "Popołudnie fauna". W rolach głównych Harry Potter i Draco Malfoy.
1. Prolog

_Popołudnie Fauna_

_Część I Roku Mugolskiej Sztuki_

_w Hogwarcie_

* * *

Dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Albus Dumbledore przechadzał się właśnie szybkim krokiem po swoim gabinecie, gdy do jego uszu doszło ciche pukanie.

– Proszę.

Po chwili do środka weszły dwie kobiety, pierwsza z nich Minerwa McGonnagal, zastępca dyrektora i jego prawa ręka wyglądała na silnie wzburzoną, jej włosy były w nieładzie, policzki zarumienione, a kaszel, który nią od czasu do czasu wstrząsał, świadczył, że oddychała z trudem. Drugą okazała się być Charity Burbage, nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa i jedna z najmłodszych osób w gronie pedagogicznym. Owa inteligentna, rezolutna osoba zdołała z miejsca zapewnić sobie szacunek, jak i sympatię ze strony tak uczniów, jak i nauczycieli. Jej entuzjazm udzielał się nawet zazwyczaj ponuremu Severusowi Snape'owi, chociaż Albus nie był doprawdy w stanie pojąć jak się to dzieje.

– Drogie panie raczycie usiąść? – Obie kobiety skinęły głową, z wdzięcznością opadając na wskazane im krzesła. – Tak, więc, z czym do mnie przychodzicie?

Charity skinęła głową na, Minerwę, która odchrząknęła z trudem, uspokoiła się i zaczęła mówić:

– Trzech pięciorocznych Ślizgonów znowu zaatakowało młodszego od siebie Puchona.

Łagodny uśmiech znikną z twarzy dyrektora, zastąpiony pełnym troski spojrzeniem.

– Nazwiska?

– Malfoy, Crabbe i Goyle.

– A ich ofiara?

– Kevin Whitby, Poppy już się nim zajęła... Czy chcesz żebym porozmawiała na ten temat z Sewerusem?

Dyrektor skinął głową w zamyśleniu, zastanawiając się, dlaczego zawsze z tą trójką są takie kłopoty... Był w stanie zrozumieć, że żaden z nich nie miało kochających rodziców, wręcz przeciwnie... Ale czy na zło można odpowiadać tylko złem?

– Dziękuję Minerwo. Twoja kolej, Charity, jaką masz do mnie sprawę?

Kobieta milczała przez chwilę, układając w myślach odpowiedź.

– Przyszłam tutaj z Minerwą, ponieważ to, co spotkało tego biednego chłopca częściowo dotyczy tego, o czym chcę z tobą pomówić.

– Zamieniam się w słuch.

– Chyba wiesz jak traktują moje zajęcia, Ślizgoni z wyższych klas?

Dyrektor skinął głową, pogarda, jaką okazywali uczniowie Domu Węża zajęciom z mugoloznawstwa była wręcz przysłowiowa, uważali oni Charity za zdrajczynię krwi i gdyby Severus kilkakrotnie nie zainterweniował, kobieta została by pewnie zabita na jednej ze swoich lekcji. Albus często gratulował sobie w myślach uczynienia opiekunem Ślizgonów człowieka tak dobrze znającego ich mentalność i sposób myślenia.

– Postanowiłam ich zresocjalizować.

– Słucham? Chyba nie znam takiego słowa.

– W świecie mugoli resocjalizacja to proces przywracania umiejętności społecznych jednostkom, które zatrzymały się na pewnym etapie rozwoju. Wówczas stosuje się różnego rodzaju terapie zajęciowe, w tym terapię sztuką, ćwiczenia fizyczne, zabawy logiczne, i temu podobne praktyki.

Dyrektor skinął uważnie głową nie chcąc uronić ani jednego słowa.

– Zachęca się, więc takich ludzi do tworzenia własnymi siłami „dzieł sztuki", ma to zwiększyć ich wrażliwość na piękno, podnieść poczucie własnej wartości i pomóc w samoakceptacji.

– Jak do tej pory rozumiem wszystko tylko proszę powiedz, co my mamy z tym wspólnego?

– Chciałabym wraz z pańską pomocą zainaugurować pierwszy „Rok Sztuki Mugolskiej" w Hogwarcie. Pragnę, aby Ślizgoni, ale i uczniowie innych domów zobaczyli, że nie magiczni ludzie też potrafią tworzyć zapierającą dech w piersiach, zdolną do poruszania serc sztukę, zresztą, mogę ci pokazać... – Z kieszeni wyciągnęła srebrną płytę CD i dotknęła ją różdżką wymawiając zaklęcie:

– _Agendum Ludentem*._

Zarówno dyrektor, jaki i nauczycielka transmutacji popatrzyli na siebie w niemym podziwie. Z trzymanej przez kobietę różdżki zaczęła się dobywać niebiańska melodia, fortepian, skrzypce i obój przeplatały się i łączyły, tak, że trudno było czasami odróżnić, co jest, czym. Z czasem zmieniły się zarówno takt, jak i tempo przechodząc w trudną do ogarnięcia, ale także niezwykle widowiskową sekwencję dźwięków. Po chwili z różdżki dobył ostatni, potężny akord fortepianowy i zapadła cisza.

Zarówno Albus, jak i Minerwa powstali głośno wyrażając swój aplauz. W oczach starszego mężczyzny kręciły się łzy szczęścia, po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu poczuł, że nie jest sam w swoich marzeniach o sojuszu czarodziejsko-mugolskim.

– To Mozart, jeden z najsłynniejszych niemieckich kompozytorów. Pomyślałam ze moglibyśmy od czasu do czasu wystawić jakieś przedstawienie, może musical, albo nawet balet?

– Wydaje mi się, że dawno temu, podczas jakiejś uroczystości w Ministerstwie usłyszałem o czymś takim... To było... Już wiem! „_Przebudzenie fauna". _Ktoś, z kim wtedy rozmawiałem powiedział mi, że muzykę do tego baletu napisał, co prawda charłak, ale za to pochodzący z starej rodziny, która wydała wielu wybitnych czarodziejów... Debussy. Podobno zmienił tym całe oblicze współczesnej muzyki. Zgadzacie się?

Obie kobiety skinęły z entuzjazmem głowami.

– Więc to już postanowione... Minerwo, mam nadzieję, że powiadomisz o tym Severusa i resztę nauczycieli, chciałbym, aby do przedstawienia przystąpiło... Zaraz ile występuje tam postaci?

– Osiem: faun i siedem nimf.

– Znakomicie, zatem niech każdy z opiekunów wybierze dwie osoby ze swojego domu do uczestniczenia w balecie. Dodatkowe informacje zamieścimy w specjalnym ogłoszeniu.

Charity skinęła z podekscytowania głową.

– Powinniśmy przede wszystkim zorganizować salę do ćwiczeń, wybrać osobę zajmującą się całością projektu i poprosić o zgodę Radę Nadzorczą szkoły.

Dyrektor z dobrodusznym uśmiechem położył rękę na ramieniu swojej pracownicy.

– Pozwolisz, że ja się tym zajmę, ty rozpisz partie solowe i duety, a także wybierz sobie osobę do pomocy. Wydaje mi się, że czeka nas wiele pracy. Chciałbym też móc jeszcze posłuchać tej niebiańskiej muzyki...

* agendum - działać, robić coś, laudens - grać, odtwarzać


	2. Rozmawiając o Sztuce - Gryffindor

_Rozmawiając o sztuce_

**Gryffindor**

Profesor McGonnagal weszła do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów przerywając wszystkie rozmowy jednym, stanowczym uniesieniem ręki. Jej podopieczni zamilkli ciekawi, co też było aż tak ważne, że sama musiała się tutaj pofatygować.

– Dyrektor Dumbledore. – Zaczęła, biorąc efektowną pauzę. – Zadecydował, że obecny rok szkolny, powinien przebiegać pod hasłem „_Uczmy się od mugoli tego, co warte jest nauczenia_", jednocześnie wyrażając chęć zapoczątkowania _Roku Sztuki Mugolskiej_, jego inauguracja odbędzie się podczas wystawionego przez uczniów naszej szkoły poematu liryczno-tanecznego „Przebudzenie fauna". Na przedstawienie przybędzie Minister Magii, zastępca premiera mugoli i część rodziców.

Na wieść o tym większość Gryfonów cofnęła się pod ścianę pozostawiając na przedzie jedynie drzemiących na fotelach Harry'ego i Rona.

–Każdy dom musi wystawić do sztuki dwie osoby, jako że ról w przedstawieniu jest osiem. Czy są jacyś chętni?

W pokoju wspólnym zapadła grobowa cisza, wszyscy zamarli przerażeni możliwością skompromitowania się przed całą szkołą i tak ważnymi osobistościami.

– Panowie Potter i Weasley. Znakomicie, zawsze wiedziałam, że moi Gryfoni nigdy mnie nie zawiodą.

Kobieta skinęła głową i ruszyła w stronę przejścia, gdy nagle odwróciła się i powiedziała:

– Powiedzcie im kiedy się obudzą żeby zgłosili się do gabinetu profesor Burbage.

Kiedy rama obrazu wróciła na swoje miejsce Hermiona podeszła do swoich zatopionych w drzemce przyjaciół.

– Wstawajcie, ale już! –Krzyknęła, nie wiedząc, czy ma się śmiać, czy płakać.

Jako pierwszy ocknął się Harry, patrząc na swoją koleżankę ze skrajnym zdziwieniem. Uśmiechał się jeszcze z rozmarzeniem, nie do końca wiedząc, co się do niego mówi.

– So zię stało?

– Właśnie zgodziliście się wystąpić w przedstawieniu baletowym.

– CO?! – Wrzasnął, podrywając się ze swojego fotela Ron.

– Właśnie to! – Zachichotała Hermiona, a za nią wszyscy zgromadzeni. – Mam nadzieję że wyprasowałeś swój trykot?

– CO? – Zapytał ze zdziwieniem.

– Obcisły męski strój baletowy.

Harry zachichotał nerwowo, drapiąc się po skroni.

– I radzę wam przybrać na masie, żeby móc podnosić partnerki, bo będzie tego sporo. Kiedyś byłam z rodzicami na „Przebudzeniu wiosny" i z tego co widziałam musicie zacząć ćwiczyć.

Trójka przyjaciół spojrzała po sobie, po czym Ron wyjąkał.

– A o czym to jest?

– O Faunie i siedmiu nimfach.

– Czyli?

– Czyli że jeden z was będzie musiał tańczyć w spódniczce i z peruką.

– CO?

– To.


	3. Rozmawiając o Sztuce - Slytherin

_Rozmawiając o Sztuce II_

**Slytherin**

Profesor Severus Snape skierował swe kroki ku tajemnemu przejściu prowadzącemu do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów, przez głowę przebiegła mu myśl, że większość pomysłów dyrektora to dowody jego starczej demencji, ale proponowanie Ślizgonom mugolskich rozrywek, a baletu w szczególności było niczym samobójstwo. Mistrz Eliksirów starał się jak tylko mógł opóźnić tą chwilę. Wczorajsze zebranie Rady Szkoły było bardziej niż burzliwe. Ci z jej członków, którzy pochodzili ze starych, czystokrwistych rodów oponowali gorąco przeciwko jakimkolwiek zmianom, z kolei spora grupa czarodziei półkrwi, tych z mugolskich rodzin i jeden, jedyny charłak uczestniczący w zebraniu opowiedzieli się za projektem dyrektora. Po kilkugodzinnych debatach postanowiono jednogłośnie dać szansę tej inicjatywie, z zastrzeżeniem dotyczącym sukcesu przedstawienia. Jeśli okaże się ono klapą, Rada zakaże kolejnych występów, i na odwrót, jego powodzenie zapewni mu stałe poparcie Rady. Mistrz Eliksirów zdawał sobie sprawę, że część z jego uczniów, czy to z własnej inicjatywy, czy z poduszczenia rodziców będzie chciała sabotować przedstawienie. Po kilku minutach stanął przed wielką, kamienną ścianą wymówił głośno hasło i głazy ją tworzące rozstąpiły się by go wpuścić.

– Ślizgoni. – Zaczął, tak dobrze im znanym, oschłym tonem. – Dyrektor Dumbledore w związku z „Rokiem Sztuki Mugolskiej", zapragnął, by jego inaugurację uświetnił balet „Przebudzenie fauna". Życzeniem dyrektora też jest, aby każdy z opiekunów wyłonił, bądź też wybrał dwie osoby do przedstawienia.

Mężczyzna wziął głęboki oddech i rozejrzał się po Pokoju Wspólnym, niecała setka par oczu wpatrywała się w niego z przerażeniem, nieliczni z jego uczniów zaczęli kręcić niedowierzająco głowami.

– Czyli... Jak mam rozumieć nie ma chętnych? Zatem proponuję pana Malfoya i pannę Parkinson... Zresztą podobno to po części pańska wina, panie Malfoy? Również, z tego, co wiem pańscy koledzy, panowie Crabbe i Goyle maczali w tym palce, ale moje oczy, ani tym bardziej żołądek nie były by w stanie znieść ich nieudolnych podrygów, ani widoku ich ciał w trykocie. Wybrałem pana, ponieważ pański udział może sprawić, że to przedstawienie nie upadnie na samym wstępie.

Blady chłopak skinął nerwowo głową.

– Czy mój ojciec nie...?

– Panie Malfoy, pański ojciec jest w Radzie Szkoły, dlatego wyraził zgodę na to pożałowania godne widowisko. Jeśli ma pan jakiś wątpliwości proszę do niego napisać. Dalszych informacji udzielę w najbliższym czasie.

Mężczyzna ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę wyjścia, jednak po chwili poczuł, że coś nie daje mu spokoju.

– Do reszty, nie życzę sobie ani podczas przedstawienia, ani w czasie prób żadnych sabotaży, sztuczek czy złego zachowania. Chociaż raz udowodnijcie, że potraficie wytrzymać kilka minut bez niszczenia czegokolwiek.

Trzask na nowo układających się w ścianę kamieni przerwał ciszę w Pokoju Wspólnym. Uczniowie ze wszystkich klas przekrzykiwali się, chcąc omówić to, czego przed chwilą się dowiedzieli.

– ... Wyobrażacie sobie...

– Nie do wiary, że...

– Czy czystokrwiści muszą w tym uczestniczyć?

– O rany!

– Biedny Draco.

– Co ten stary, zidiociały...

– Muszę napisać do rodziców.

– To skandal!

– A mogłam pójść do Drumstrangu...

– Pchi, sztuka mugolska...

Draco Malfoy wstał powoli i nie podnosząc głosu powiedział:

– Zamknąć się.

Pansy, siedząca na jednym z foteli płakała, przeklinając ile wlezie szkołę, dyrektora i mugoli.

– Ty! – Zwrócił się do niepozornej dziewczynki z pierwszego rocznika. – Idź pod gabinet McGonnagall i podsłuchuj, jak by, co powiedz, że zapomniałaś swojego planu lekcji. – Dziewczynka posłusznie wybiegła, zadowolona z tego, że ma ważną misję do wykonania. – Znajdźcie mi jakiegoś Krukona, muszę dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o tym balecie...


	4. Ogłoszenie

_Ogłoszenie_

_Niżej wymienione osoby mają się stawić w biurze dyrektora szkoły:_

_Z Gryffindoru:_

_Pan Harry James Potter_

_Pan Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_Z Hufllepuffu:_

_Pan Justin Finch-Fletchley_

_Pan Zachariasz Smith_

_Z Ravenclavu:_

_Pan Michael Cormer_

_Panna Cho Chang_

_Z Slytherinu:_

_Pan Draco Malfoy_

_Panna Pansy Parkinson_

_Spotkanie odbędzie się o godzinie piętnastej trzydzieści.. _

_Obecność obowiązkowa! _

_Prosimy o potwierdzenie przybycia. _

_Minerva McGonnagall _

_Zastępca dyrektora._

_PS. Dla pewności zostaną wysłane również krótkie notki do wyżej wymienionych osób. _


	5. Spotkanie

Dyrektor Dumbledore jak zwykle o tej porze przygotowywał się do krótkiej drzemki. Stanowiła ona jedyny stały zwyczaj, jaki zachował z czasów swojej nauki w Hogwarcie, pomagał mu on w właściwym odrabianiu zadań domowych, tworzeniu nowych zaklęć, a w późniejszych latach w planowaniu działań Zakonu. Wszyscy nauczyciele i znakomita większość uczniów wiedziała, że lepiej wtedy nie przeszkadzać najpotężniejszemu z żyjących czarodziei. Na wiekowym zegarze zawieszonym nad wejściem do jego gabinetu właśnie wybiła piętnasta, kilka minut później usłyszał energiczne pukanie do drzwi. Wstał by je otworzyć i jego wzrokowi ukazało się nie mniej niż tuzin postaci stojących na schodach przed jego gabinetem. Wśród nich znajdowała się jego najbardziej zaufana przyjaciółka, współpracownica i powierniczka, nic, więc dziwnego, że to do niej, jako do pierwszej się odezwał:

Minervo, co to ma znaczyć?

Kobieta zarumieniła się po koniuszki uszów, lekko jąkając się z przejęcia.

– Dyrektorze, to właśnie ci z naszych uczniów, którzy wystawią „Popołudnie fauna" i ich opiekunowie.

Starzec rozpromienił się i gestem ręki wskazał im, aby weszli do środka, profesorowie McGonnagall, Snape, Fitwick i Sprout zajęli cztery, z pięciu eleganckich foteli, a ich podopieczni opadli z wdzięcznością na krzesła wyczarowane ruchem ręki przez dyrektora.

– Więc widzę, że do przedstawienia zgłosił się sam kwiat hogwarckiej młodzieży.

Na słowa dyrektora twarze dwóch dziewcząt i kilku z chłopców pokryły się rumieńcem. Mężczyzna podszedł do złotej żerdzi Faweksa i gładząc pięknego ptaka po główce powiedział:

– Brakuje nam chyba tylko profesor Burbage. – Powiedział uśmiechając się łagodnie. – Faweks, zrobisz to dla mnie?

Złoto czerwony ptak skinął głową, wzbił się w powietrze, kilkakrotnie przeleciał nad głowami zgromadzonych wewnątrz gabinetu dyrektora i zniknął w burzy płomieni.

W kilka sekund później pojawił się z powrotem wraz z profesor Burbage jedną ręką uczepioną jego ogona, podczas gdy w drugiej trzymała potężny plik jakichś papierów zamkniętych w mugolskiej teczce na dokumenty. Kobieta przywitała się ze wszystkimi i zasiadła na piątym fotelu. Po chwili biurko dyrektora zostało zarzucone wyciągniętymi dokumentami i dziwnym, prostokątnym przedmiotem z metalu. Na widok zaciekawionych spojrzeń kierujących się w jej stronę kobieta odpowiedziała krótko:

– To laptop.

Mówiła przez niecałą godzinę drobiazgowo objaśniając krok za krokiem, gest za gestem cały balet.

– ... I wówczas faun całuje nimfę i w barwnym orszaku jej sióstr odlatują na Olimp.

Odchrząknęła i spojrzała na swoich słuchaczy, Ron, Zachariasz i Justin pochrapywali cicho, podczas gdy reszta trwała w zadumie nad jej słowami.

– To jest piękne – Powiedział dyrektor obcierając wierzchem dłoni łzę wzruszenia, również oczy profesorów McGonnagall, Fitwicka i Sprout były niepokojąco wilgotne. Profesor Burbage otworzyła laptop i wpisała coś w pole wyszukiwania.

– Nawet sobie nie wyobrażacie ile zabezpieczeń przeciw magii musiałam na niego nałożyć, no i zaklęcie, które doprowadzałoby do zamku internet.

– Co?!

– To forma mugolskiej... Jak by to nazwać... To coś na kształt sieci łączących cały świat. Jest ona kanałem przepływu informacji, grafiki, dźwięków... Niestety nie współdziała dobrze z magią, podobnie jak żadne z urządzeń elektrycznych, więc musiałam nałożyć sporo barier żeby mój laptop nie eksplodował. Zresztą sami zobaczcie.

Nacisnęła jeden z klawiszy na laptopie i w chwilę później popłynęła z niego cicha, senna melodia... Pełna marzeń fauna, delikatnego wietrzyku w upalne popołudnie... Łzy potoczyły się z oczu Dracona, tak bardzo delikatna była to muzyka, kilka osób wręcz zamknęło oczy, rozkoszując się prostymi, delikatnymi dźwiękami... Melodia unosiła się i opadała niczym wdechy i wydechy jednego ciała, w fortepianie odzywał się wiatr, ptaki, szum liści, dźwięk dojrzałych owoców spadających na ziemię. Draco bezwiednie chwycił dłoń siedzącej przy nim osoby, nie do końca wiedząc, do kogo należy. Poczuł ciepło promieniujące od osoby, której rękę trzymał, pociągnął nosem... Zapach wierzbowych witek, powietrza, słońca... Więc tak pachnie wolność? Muzyka zmieniła się, teraz do tego wydawać by się mogło pełnego panteonu instrumentów weszły lira i fletnia Pana, swymi delikatnymi dźwiękami na nowo odnawiając przekaz zawarty w pierwotnym planie muzyki.

trwała i trwała bez końca, a gdy w końcu zapadła cisza Draco poczuł na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich zgromadzonych. Rozejrzał się niepewnie po gabinecie dyrektora, większość tam obecnych wpatrywała się w niego z zaciekawieniem, a nawet, w przypadku Dumbledora i Burbage, z rozbawieniem. Jego wzrok powędrował wzdłuż własnej ręki, trzymanej jak się okazało przez Harry'ego Potter'a.

– Potter?

Chłopak potrząsną głową, wzbudzając się z rozmarzenia, jakie na niego sprowadziła muzyka i spojrzał na Malfoya.

– Tak?

– Możesz puścić moją rękę?

– Tak.

Harry wypuścił gładkie, blade palce Malfoya ze swojej ręki z dziwnym poczuciem straty.

Profesor Burbage chrząknęła.

– Mam nadzieję, że wiecie, że w tym balecie jest tylko jedna rola męska?

Wszyscy skinęli głową, męska część ze smutkiem, kobieca z zaciekawieniem.

– Potrzebuję wasze wymiary, skrzaty uszyją wasze stroje, według oryginalnych projektów Niżyńskiego... Komisja w składzie dyrektora, czterech opiekunów domów i moim przyporządkuje poszczególne role do każdego z was. Przesłuchania odbędą się za tydzień, zaraz rozdam wam fragmenty partytury, które wykonacie przed nami. Będziecie mogli ćwiczyć w specjalnie do tego przygotowanej pracowni na piątym piętrze, pod opieką jednego z opiekunów. Stroje ćwiczeniowe będą złożone w przebieralniach, położonych tuż obok pracowni. Codziennie przez ten tydzień po piętnastej będziecie się tam zbierać na ćwiczenia, przez ten czas zostajecie zwolnieni z obowiązku pisania zadań domowych, ale wciąż obowiązuje was pilna nauka. Zrozumieliście?

Osiem głów kiwnęło potakująco, a profesor McGonnagall rozdała partytury i z uśmiechem wróciła na swoje miejsce. Wszyscy uczniowie wyszli ze zmieszaniem wypisanym na twarzach, w środku zostali tylko opiekunowie domów, nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa i dyrektor.

Ten ostatni uśmiechnął się figlarnie.

– Charity, będziesz taka miła i zainstalujesz mi w gabinecie jedno z takich urządzeń?

– Oczywiście dyrektorze.

Uczniowie stanęli przed kamiennym gryfem, nie wiedząc do końca, co się stało... Balet, mugolskie urządzenia, Malfoy łapiący Potter'a za rękę... To było zbyt wiele jak na jedno, normalne popołudnie.

- Drakusiu, co to było? – Zapytała Pansy przerywając ciszę.

- Zamknij się, Parkinson. – Warknął Draco. – Potter?

Gryfon odwrócił się z wyrazem zmieszania na twarzy.

- Tak?

- Żeby mi się to więcej nie powtórzyło.

- Ale to ty...

- Zamknij się, zrozumiałeś?

Harry skinął głową i ruszył w stronę wieży Gryffindoru, świadomy, że do kolacji on i Malfoy staną się głównym tematem plotek w szkole. A na dodatek widziała to Cho... Czasami naprawdę nienawidził swojego życia.


End file.
